Tao Qian
One of the "sons" of the deceased Yu Huang ShangTi History Generated by one of the four queens in the service of the System Lord Yu Huang ShangTi, Qiang quietly matured into one of the Jaffa venhtrale lot attendants at the temple on the planet Ulan Tze. Awarded the chance to take a 'human host, Qiang was joined by a male in his forties of years by Eastern pronounced facial features. Being equipped with all the information passed on by his mother, he soon managed to distinguish itself as a naval engineer being sent at the shipyard on the planet Xin. Remained for nearly 300 consecutive years in which he built a large part of the fleet of System Lord. Although officially loyal to Lord Yu, Qian secretly plotting to replace him on the throne of the heavenly empire accumulating resources and armies. Discovered by spies Yu, he submitted while maintaining its small fleet, but getting for his daring control of the planet Xi'an. The unexpected death of Ra took him by surprise all the same Qiang goa'uld including, but unlike the great war unleashed in the aftermath of the death of Ra for the control of its territories, Qiang decided to strengthen its positions, expanding the his fleet and his army. Re-discovered by one of his "brothers", he signed a cooperation pact with he to overthrow his father, except to betray and kill the ally showing at least partially the truth. At that moment, Lord Yu saw in Tau'ri killers of Ra a threat. Taking advantage of the lack of attention of the System Lord, Qian began to decimate his brothers on charges of conspiracy. The unexpected return of Anubis, however, stopped all operations in that same Lord Yu had to use the entire fleet against the dangerous rival. Despite the victories won by Yu, Qiang soon noticed the gradual loss of cognitive abilities of the elderly Goa'uld, and entered into personal covenant with the enemy for the division of the territories of Lord Yu. The sudden disappearance of Anubis in the orbit of the planet Earth was a surprise that the Goa'uld was re-discovered by the spies sent by another Goa'uld underlord, Tan'su. Due to the condition of Lord Yu, Qian once again was able to use the forces of his master in order to remove any possibility of leaks, but the advent of the power of Ba'al did not stay Qian unprepared. Openly betrayed Lord Yu, Qiang took the side of Baal providing information against the Emperor of Jade. The invasion of the replicator destroyed in a few hours every dream power goa'uld and Qiang was forced to escape roaming the galaxy at the edge of a lonely tel'tak until his arrival on the planet Harset. Stargate Armageddon Unfortunately, after the fall of planet Harset, Tao Qian was forced to abandon his claim to the throne Jade planet, joining the fleet on the run from the Goa'uld planet under attack. Arrival on the planet called Kom Ombo, the Goa'uld was entrusted with the security of the secret base Goa'uld and the opportunity was created a new Elitè Jaffa, descending from the ashes of the deceased Emperor Hand Guards. The latter particularly motivated garrisoned the planet until the Goa'uld was unable to locate the coordinates of a planet easier to conquer with a few Jaffa. Transgressing the orders of the Goa'uld Khnum, Tao Qian attacked Kandara conquering the planet in a few days and establishing his capital away from the original settlement. After the conquest of the planet, the Goa'uld concentrated his efforts to increase the numbers of his army, remaining isolated on the planet just conquered. Later conflicts openly with the System Lord Amaterasu clashing on many planets that once belonged to his late father. however well equipped and trained, the Tao Qian armies are defeated by the warriors sent by Amaterasu and Goa'uld imprisoned for several months. Thanks to its diplomatic and organizational skills, Tao'Qian can convince Amaterasu to free him and even raise it to its main Warmaster. Become one of the shogun of the System Lords, meets secretly others underlord rebels to Amaterasu service, forcing the System Lords at the end to grant extended privileges and signing so lam end of the same domain Amaterasu, now figure empire ritual, structured as Japan throughout the period of the shogunate. Currently, after leaving the planet Kandara, it has become the Daymo (governor) of the planet Jade. Mithology In Earth mythology Qian is better known under his full name Tao Qian, God of chrysanthemums. He is far from the Earth as well as a poet, as a manager, Lord and oppressors of uprisings known but. Only within a regional framework and of little importance, since Yu always kept him on a short leash Chrysanthemums as his forehead symbol adorn his Jaffa. He hates corruption and betrayal, which is why he always surrounds himself from a circle closest supporters that are to elaborate him and protected him. The chrysanthemum itself also graces temples and palaces of Qian, whether wall reliefs or in the form of tower and dome tops. Likewise, God delights in gardens full of roses, which he fairly self managed and targeted breeds to distract from his work, or to forge new intrigues. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Goa'uld Underlord